1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated semiconductor circuit arrangement having active and passive elements in a semiconductor body, and is more particularly concerned with supplying an operating voltage to the elements in the form of a high frequency a.c. voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In integrated semiconductor circuit arrangements previously known in the art, it is necessary to supply the supply voltage for the functional elements across contact electrodes which are arranged on the semiconductor body which contains the functional elements. Leading away from these contact electrodes are conductor paths which extend over the semiconductor body and serve to conduct the supply voltage to the functional elements which are arranged in the semiconductor body. For technological reasons, both the contact electrodes and the conductor paths require a specific amount of space which would not be necessary soley for the functional elements arranged in the semiconductor body. Therefore, the packing density of the functional elements in the semiconductor body is subject to a limit which is governed by the arrangement of the conductor paths on the semiconductor body.